2010-08-24: The Reaper Ain't So Grim
Summary: Two teenaged superheroines run into Death himself. And he's kinda corny. Location: Brooklyn Participants: Nomad, Speedy Rating: PG for Cartoonish Violence Shopping always gets so /boring/ after a while. And so, Mia stashed her civvies at one of Ollie's places in New York, put on the costume, and made for the rooftops. She lets out a laugh, and a yelp of excitement as she sails from one surface to the other with a graceful, well-practiced ease, hooded cape flapping behind her in the wind. She hasn't spotted anything that needs her attention just yet, but she's enjoying herself nonetheless. Apparently Speedy is not the only teen hero on patrol in Brooklyn, as a begoogled redhead is running in her general direction, though she seems to be checking over her shoulder every seconds at...well, seemingly nothing. As she looks forward the last time, her eyes go wide behind her protective eyewear. "Whoawhoawhoa," she exclaims, before ducking herself in a somersault to evade slamming into the other girl. In turn, her momentum pulls her to a smokestack nearby, struggling to stand up as her boots have stuck fairly firmly to the stack itself. Speedy does a similar evasion technique, with the aid of a grappling line, though no nifty gravity-boots. Instead, she winds up perched on a building ledge, and panting a little from the adrenaline. "Woah, sorry about that. Wasn't exactly expecting to run into anyone else around here," she apologizes to the girl. "Guess I should have expected to, given that it's New York and all." She looks a little sheepish. Nomad eventually gets her boots free of the stack and slowly gets herself upright, squinting over at Speedy. "Yeah, sorry about that. No rooftop is safe for long." She looks past the girl, to the rooftop beyond her. A sudden fog seems to be coming in, as Nomad winces slightly, starting to turn. "Not to be rude, but if you wanna see any more of the city, I'd suggest moving your butt. Pronto," she instructs, before she starts running again. After a quick look over her shoulder, Speedy's quick to follow on the heels of the other costumed girl. "Got it!" she says. "What the-" she starts to ask, but most of the rest of her question is muffled as she jumps from one building to another. "-that?!" Gravel crunches under her boots as she lands, rolls a bit with the momentum, then goes right back into a run. It seems that no matter how fast the two girls run, the fog cloud keep gaining on them, with certainly humanoid features starting to become visible, a cloaked figure with a tall hood. "With a little bit of luck, you won't have to find ou-LOOk OUT!" Nomad turns and jumps at Speedy, talking them both the ground. As she does, the fog forms into a solid shape: a scythe that swings in the approximate location of where Speedy's neck was ten seconds earlier. Looking back, Nomad sees that the rest of the fog has taken shape now, forming a tall, cloaked figure. It reaches up with one hand, the fingers looking pale and bony. And for good reason, as the figure pulls back its hood, revealing a grinning skull, leering down at the two girls. ~A two-fer one night,~ he chides, his voice giving off a slight steam as he does. ~Must be lucky.~ By all appearances, it looks like Nomad has pissed of the Grim Reaper. Oof! And a muttered 'thanks' as she rolls out from under the other girl. "Oh, wow, cliche mutch?" Speedy says to the figure, pulling an arrow from her quiver once she regains her footing, and fires it at the feet of the figure. There's a sound of breaking glass as it hits, and frost pools out a few feet in all directions. Nomad's not the only one with nifty gadgets, apparently! Although most of Speedy's are pointy and/or projectile. The Grim Reaper doesn't take kindly to Speedy's taunting as he growls and takes a step forward and raising his scythe again. ~Don't worry, you won't have to deal with quips for long; granted, you won't have to deal with anything for very much longer.~ Apparently death amuses himself, as he chortles slightly. Or at least he does until his advancing is stopped by the ice arrow. Frowning, he attempts to struggle himself feel. "Oh, good shot. Now might wanna look away for a second," Nomad says as she scrambles to her feet and runs at the Reaper, pulling out a pair of discs which she throws at the feet of the Reaper. A few second later, both discs cause a tiny explosion, which cracks the ice but also sends the fiend flying, exposing his bony legs as he flails to stand up, his trademark weapon now teetering over the edge of the building. Fact: Death is very clumsy. Nomad starts to look around frantically for something, pulling out a few more discs as she does. Thankfully, the lenses in Speedy's mask protect her eyes from the flash. "Do you know this creep, or did we just happen to stumble on him?" she asks Nomad. "Because if you're aware of any particular weaknesses, that'd be really handy." She draws one of her own flare arrows, and fires at the figure while he flies through the air. FWOOMF! The cloak apparently was very dry as it goes up in flames pretty quickly leaving a squaking and upset Grim Repear, as he flails about slightly. He tosses the clock off, leaving his bony form totally exposed. He glares over at Speedy. ~Okay...now you've really pissed me off...~ he growl, raising both bony hands, a second later pushing out a HARD gust of wind, pushing back the teen heroine; if she doesn't do something soon, she might even be knocked off the roof altogether. "Kindasorta, I got a hint that his power is related to his...SCYTHE!" Nomad's eyes pop open as the instrument of instruction teeters and falls over the edge. "Oh no you don't," she growls before she runs to the edge of the building. And leaps off. On the plus side, Death is clearly busy, so she might catch a break. Speedy's gloves, thankfully, are specially made to be extra grippy. She drops her bow on the rooftop, but is at least able to grab hold of the building's ledge to keep herself from going over it, and pulls herself back up. "Don't suppose footwear like yours is terribly easy to come by. Those boots would be /real/ handy right now," she grumbles, though doesn't actually expect Nomad to hear her. She scrambles towards her bow again. Nomad doesn't indeed hear the question. After her heroic leap, she is busy catching the scythe in mid air, quick to break it over her knee. She then tosses the two sides away, before pulling out a grappling hook to swing her closer to the side of the building. She pushes up her feet, catching the side and then running back up to help her new ally. On the roof, the Reaper is looking far less Grim. The skeleton figure starts to shrink and fade away, giving instead to a pimply faced 15-year-old boy, standing ont he rooftop in his boxer shorts. He is apparently unaware of the sudden shift, as he still holds out his hands menacingly. "Shouldn't be much longer now!" he quips, pulling another line from his generic supervillain handbook. "Oh, you're freakin' kidding me," says Speedy as she lands not very far from Nomad after a quick grappling-line trip. "What, did she turn down your invitation to Homecoming or something?" she mutters with a bit of a sneer. Behind her mask, her eyes are rolling, and that much is clear from her posture. Arms crossed over chest, head tilting upwards. Nomad eventually peeks her head over the edge of the building. "Did we win?" she asks, a bit timidly, then guffawing at the sight of the young boy. "Oh holy crap, I had no idea it was a kid," she jokes as she hops over the wall, laughing hysterically and leaning against Speedy for support. For his part, the teen looks confused. "Why aren't you two terri-" Then he hears Nomad's comment, looks down and gasps, covering himself up as he blushes brightly in modesty. "Don't look, I'm basically naked!" he squeels. "Gah, how did I even get here? I was asleep at my house, and having this awesome dream, and then I'm all naked on this rooftop with you two and..." He doesn't finish that, just grumbles and then frowns. "You're not gonna tell the cops are you? Or...like my mom?" Speedy frowns. "Relax, it's nothing I haven't seen," she mutters. "You really don't remember trying to kill us?" the archer asks the kid, taking a step closer to look him in the eye. "Has this happened before? Waking up in strange places?" The boy takes a step back, covering himself more as Speedy gets closer, eyes growing wide. "No, never," he says, shaking his head and seeming earnest. "I have had...dreams before, where I was...well, its stupid. But I dream I'm this supervillain, and..." "And you stalk through the streets, dressed as the Grim Reaper," Nomad finishes for him, stepping forward herself. "Semi-recently, you got into the idea of creating an actual Grim Reaper costume, and bought a Scythe from a magic shop in The Bronx." She waits for the boy to nod his head, then glances towards Speedy. "Shop has a history of selling dangerous stuff to unsuspecting customers, might be worth looking into. This kid's a casuality of their malicious mischiviousness." She grins a bit at her corny alliteration. Speedy just kind of facepalms. "You couldn't fantasize about being something a little less evil? Or lame?" Speedy asks. "Nevermind... Just... go home, and start going to bed with pants on," she says to the kid. "Magic. I really hate magic," she mutters to Nomad. The teen doesn't need to be told twice, eager to run over to the nearest fire escape and make his way down. Nomad nods her head a bit, able to lean over and catch her breathe a bit. "Okay, that was much more of a workout than I was expecting tonight." She straigthens and offers a gloved hand. "Nomad, don't think I've seen you around New York much." "Speedy," she says in return, and shakes the girl's hand. "I'm only kind of in New York every once in a while. Usually Gotham or Star City, depending on where GA needs me." She pauses, then explains. "I work with Green Arrow." She points to the quiver on her back. "Which... I doubt comes as much of a surprise." The quiver is eyed as Nomad nods her head. "I work with Captain America." Pause. "Sort of," she amends, frowning slightly. "I...really am kinda running with my own crew these days. If you can even call it that." She shakes her head. "Its...complicated. Though what else is new, right?" "Well, if you ever need an archer, give me a yell," she says. "If you know Cap, you can probably get someone in the League to patch you into the Arrow com system. Or... has Oracle gotten in contact with you? Creepy computer voice kind of has her fingers in everything, I think," she says, and then tilts her head; apparently /someone's/ gotten a hold of her via comm link. "I gotta go, the boss is calling." "Um, well I've been kinda offline the last few weeks," she says, shaking her head. "So no computer voices talking to me. As far as the League." She blinks a few times, then grins. "Actually, not a bad idea. Definitely will be looking into that. Pleasure to meetcha Speedy." She offers her trademark snappy salute before she starts to run towards the side of the building, then over the side of the building and down. Now to see if she can collect the pieces of that scythe... Category:Logs